


We went from venting buddies to something more

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Do it, He knows what he's doing, Kaito Momota also needs a hug, Kaito Momota is oblivious, Kokichi is a genius, M/M, Miu and Kokichi are besties, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, They vent to each other, Wrong number, i still love him, lets hope they give each other a hug soon, now, or was it?, prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liar🍇: Shuichi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I had a bad day and I need to talk to someone!Space dumbass🌌: I'm not Shuichi, but you can still vent if you want.*Liar🍇 is typing.*A/N: Warning, this book will probably have some triggering stuff! It's literally them venting and yelling to each other about how shitty their lives are, there's gonna be triggers at the beginning of the chapters that need it. If I forget to add triggers, don't be afraid to tell me in the comments, because I tend to be an idiot. Thank you. -Kmaki
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	We went from venting buddies to something more

Liar🍇: Nishishi~ Saihara-Chan~  
Hello???  
Shuichi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I had a bad day and I need to talk to someone!

Space dumbass🌌: I'm not Shuichi, but you can still vent if you want.

Liar🍇: good, ok, so- my pet llama threw up and it's disgusting

Space dumbass🌌: ...  
Seriously?  
First of all, that's the worst lie you've ever told. The school doesn't allow pets, let alone a pet LLAMA  
Second of all, that's what you texted me, tried to text my sidekick, about?

Liar🍇: ok, ok, fine! there's this person I like. And it's obvious they don't like me back. Honestly, it's kinda heart-breaking how much they DON'T like me and I need someone to talk to about them? I don't know, feelings are annoying.

Space dumbass🌌: wow, really? You? Liking someone? I have a hard time seeing that. 

Liar🍇: wha- does Momota-chan not believe I can love? I am wounded T`T

Space dumbass🌌: cut the crap, Ouma.  
But, since you go to vent, can I talk about something I've been having to deal with? 

Liar🍇: eh, idk. I'm kinda busy

Space dumbass🌌: I can literally tell everyone you have a crush on someone and watch them figure it out within minutes. 

Liar🍇: Touche, carry on.

Space dumbass🌌: Ok, I may or may not be in the same position as you

Liar🍇: oh, so the dumbass fell in love? 

Space dumbass🌌: I'm not a dumbass!   
But yeah, I fell in love. But she doesn't even know. 

Liar🍇: she? So it's Maki. 

Space dumbass🌌: who the hell else would it be? 

Liar🍇: me  
*message was deleted*  
Liar🍇: idk, Shuichi? 

Space dumbass🌌: look, my sidekick is great, but I'm straight. 

Liar🍇: suurreee~~~ and I'm 6ft tall. 

Space dumbass🌌: but you're 5'1? 

Liar 🍇: exactly. 

Space dumbass🌌: that makes no sense, it's not true-  
Oh you little shit. 

Liar🍇: Nishishi~

Space dumbass🌌: did you just type out your laugh? 

Liar🍇: yeah? I did it earlier too, dumbass. 

Space dumbass🌌: stop calling me a dumbass! 

Liar🍇: I'll stop calling you one when you stop being one XD

*Space dumbass🌌 has blocked this user*

Liar🍇: wait- no- Momota-chan T`T

*you cannot message a user that has blocked you*  
*message deleted*

Liar🍇: MOMOTA, COME BACK T`T

*you cannot message a user that has blocked you*  
*message deleted*

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim. I have no clue where it's gonna go or how I'm gonna get there, but I'm gonna try! Yeah, but thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, ciao~ -Kmaki


End file.
